【黑限】云水谣
by ChangyouWuwei
Summary: 罗小黑战记同人，cp罗小黑x无限，我觉得FanFiction上面没有这个的同人…之前乱选的圈子。占致歉，只是补个档而已…


卷四 无骨无花

"小黑~吃饭了，小黑！"

罗小黑是被一位妇人的声音唤醒的。他靠着树睡着了，手里还握着一把木剑，睁开眼，金黄色的阳光透过树叶的缝隙洒下，他不由得抬起手挡了挡刺眼的光。

他的视野里突然出现一双绣花布鞋，那鞋子不是什么上等的料子，却做得小巧精致，绣着

一对栩栩如生的鸳鸯，交颈相偎。

他抬起头，映入眼中的是一张年轻漂亮的脸。远山眉，桃花眼，挺秀的鼻子，粉嫩的双唇，小巧的瓜子脸，眼角一颗嫣红小痣，顾盼生辉，肤如凝脂，乌黑的秀发用一根木簪简单绾起，端庄又不显得老气。

"好的，师娘。"

他听见自己这样称呼这位女子，感觉到自己的嘴角热情又僵硬地往上牵了牵，心里却毫无波澜，甚至有些厌恶。

突然，他看见木屋旁一个长身玉立的青年，靛蓝色的长发披散，身穿一身浅蓝色长袍，一根深蓝色的腰带束住柔韧的腰肢，他半侧着脸，罗小黑只看见了一截白皙的脖颈和玉一般的耳垂。

他的心底骤然生出一个念头：在这样的耳垂上打上一颗血一样红的耳钉会不会很好看？

青年突然转身，视线与他对上，嘴角一抹微笑勾走了罗小黑大半个魂。

罗小黑脑子还没动，身体就先行一步，他一下子站起来，迈开步子想从阴影里走出去，靠近阳光下那人。

青年仿佛想张开双臂拥抱他，罗小黑正想跑过去，一个半大的小孩却先他一步。

"爹爹！"

那小孩扑到青年身上，短小的双手环住他的腰，青年无奈地将他抱起。

这孩子长得与青年有七分相像，那双一笑如盈盈春水的桃花眼却和刚刚的女子一模一样。

"无限，快带孩子们进来吃饭了"

女人见喊了半天了也没人行动，美目带着幽怨看了过去。

"好"

无限抱着那个玉一样的小娃娃，用眼神示意小黑跟上，便不再回头，走进屋里。

小黑的腿僵硬地保持着迈开一步的姿势，如果无限此时回头，还能看见他脸上阴暗扭曲的表情，在明媚的阳光下让人无端生出一股寒意。

三人围着一张小木桌坐下，女人从无限手里接过孩子，细心地给他穿上小罩衫。

罗小黑低头闷声吃饭，一双筷子突然伸过来，在他碗里放了一块鱼肉。

"头埋那么低，眼睛都快掉进碗里了。"

无限说完，又给女人夹了一块肉，

"你师娘的手艺是比我好一点。"

罗小黑差点噎到，

"何止是一点，师傅的厨艺是可以杀人的，把你做的饭混进敌军的伙食里，保管退敌三舍。"

女人听了他这句揶揄，捂着嘴巴笑得双肩微颤，脸上飞起两片红霞。

"……吃就吃，哪来那么多贫嘴，食不语。"

"……不是你先说的吗？"

"一会吃完饭我们师徒来切磋一下，看看你最近有没有长进。"

此番和乐融融的场景，任谁看了都会赞叹一句"温馨"，可罗小黑心底却反常地烧起了业火，笑意只达嘴角，眼底尽是苦涩与恨意。

[恨吗？]

你是谁?

[我是真实的你]

真实的我？

[是不是觉得刺眼？嫉妒吗？恶心吗？是不是想杀了那个女人和那个小孩？想得快疯了！]

不……我没有，你不要再说了！

[面对现实吧，罗小黑，你喜欢无限，你喜欢自己师傅！]

我喜欢无限……

[你喜欢他喜欢得快死掉了！]

是的，我喜欢他，我想他只属于我！

无限和女人在说什么罗小黑已经完全听不到了，他注视着无限一张一合的嘴唇，薄薄的，沾着一点汤汁的，发着亮。

他想象着自己粗暴地进入他温热的口腔，扯着他的长发迫使他扬起纤长的脖子，他的前端抵着他的喉咙，在那狭小的空间里快速抽插，即使他的牙齿不小心磕到了柱身也没关系，痛觉只会转化为使他头皮发麻的快感，他要撞碎他所有的呻吟，看他眼角嫣红地流泪，最后将那白浊粘稠的液体尽数射进他的喉咙里，强迫他吞下。

他下身硬得胀痛，被碎发挡住的眼睛晦暗不明，他沙哑着嗓子说了一句：

"我吃好了……"

便头也不回地逃离餐桌。

[你这样是一辈子也得不到他的]

对啊，当个孝顺听话的好徒弟，我一辈子也得不到他。

当天晚上，下了一场百年不遇的雷雨。银色的长蛇划破天际，雷声在屋顶上滚来滚去。罗小黑在黑暗中睁开幽绿的猫眼，眼中竟有血光，他勾起一个诡异的微笑，起身打开窗户，灵活地跃出窗外，只带了一柄匕首，离开了那座小木屋。

他加入了敌国。

敌国的将领见他武艺过人，白发兽瞳，一身煞气，一打听，原来是只妖怪，便满心欢喜地将他留了下来。

罗小黑是猫妖无限是知道的，但无限彼时并不知自己拥有操纵金属与空间的能力，也只教

了罗小黑人类的功夫。

可是敌国的军队里的大妖看出了罗小黑的天赋，罗小黑天赋异禀，一点就通，很快就在战场上以一人之力灭了对方上万士兵。

在那个用冷兵器的时代，拥有操纵金属的能力便是战场上的杀神。

无限被带到敌军将领的帅帐里时，做梦也没想到坐在高座上的那人是自己的徒弟。

他难以置信地盯着那个面目全非却又无比熟悉的人，看着他脸上残暴扭曲的笑容，愣了半晌之后，再也抑制不住情绪，大骂出声：

"混账！你知道你在干什么吗！"

罗小黑心里快意无比，他开心地咧开嘴角，

"许久不见，师傅不想我吗？"

"你个畜生！"

罗小黑脸上的笑容不减反增，

"我可是想师傅想得紧啊，茶不思饭不想，满心满眼满脑子都是师傅！想得肝胆俱裂，想得骨头都在痛！"

无限被他痴狂的表情震惊到，他张了张嘴，颤抖着咬牙吐出两个字：

"疯子……"

罗小黑将无限的头狠狠掰过来，亲昵地蹭着无限的脸颊，就像昔日那样，感受到无限的颤抖，他内心陡生出一股残忍的快意。

"我喜欢师傅，喜欢的不得了，喜欢的要死了，喜欢的疯掉了"

他伸出舌头舔着无限圆润的耳垂，灼热的吐息喷在他发间，他闻到了无限身上无花果树的清香。

无限家院子里就有一棵无花果树。

"师傅，为什么无花果没有花呀？"

"无花果有花呀"

无限掰开一颗生涩的无花果，小黑看到了一团凑在一起的小花。

"无花果的花在心里，藏着不让人看呢"

可惜他心里长的不是什么洁白的小花，是邪恶的罪孽之花。

"滚……滚开！"

小黑嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的弧度，他动了动手指，束缚着无限的铁丝便全部解开，他抛给无限一把剑。

"师傅想杀了我吗？来吧，我给你一次机会哦。"

尾音愉快地上扬，无限看着眼前的少年，白发绿眼，黑色的猫尾愉悦地轻摇着，笑得比以往更灿烂，露出两颗小尖牙，无限却仿佛置身地狱。

他的手被绑了许久，长时间血液不通，此刻有点麻木，举起剑时一直颤抖着。

小黑张开双臂，一副由他处置的样子。

无限闭眼，一剑刺出，最终停在了离少年的咽喉只余毫厘的地方。

罗小黑像个得到了糖果的孩子，眼里闪烁着发自内心的喜悦，

"师傅果然舍不得杀我，我就知道师傅也喜欢小黑！"

无限手一松，铁剑哐镗一声掉落在地，他无力地问道：

"你师娘他们呢？"

谁知这句话触怒了罗小黑，自他看到无限起，一直是笑着的，无论是虚假还是发自真心，此刻却连假笑也挂不住了，他面目豹变，神色狰狞，

"为什么！为什么师傅不能只想着我呢！师娘？你不说我都要忘了呢，我当然舍不得杀了她"

罗小黑一声冷笑，叫人将自己的师娘带了进来，一起带进来的还有无限的儿子。

母子俩浑身肮脏不堪，泥土混着血污，糊满了那张原本白净秀丽的脸，女人即使昏迷了，也紧紧抱着怀里的孩子不肯松手。

"你把他们怎么了？！"

无限想冲过去查看母子二人的情况，罗小黑却拽住他的手腕，力气大得仿佛要生生捏碎他的腕骨一般。

"放心吧，没死，昏过去了而已，师傅现在应该担心的是自己吧"

嘶啦——

罗小黑的利爪撕碎了无限本就破损的衣衫，露出大半个雪白的背部。

"？！你要干什么！"

"当然是……干你了！"

他手腕上的金属飞出，将无限的四肢牢牢束缚住，将他吊了起来。

"你！"

"刚刚已经给了师傅杀我的机会了哦，是师傅自己不珍惜，师傅从来都把我当小孩子看呢，想不想试试被自己的徒弟操的滋味？"

罗小黑一挥手，无限挂在身上的衣袍被汹涌的灵力震碎，无限身材纤长匀称，肌肉线条流畅，身上有多道在战斗中留下的伤疤，却给眼前的躯体添了几分色气，看得黑猫血脉喷张。

罗小黑脱下裤子，那处早已硬的发疼，他撒娇般地喊着无限：

"师傅，小黑好难受，帮帮我吧~"

无限看着凑到自己脸前的柱身，已变成紫红色，血管狰狞，尖端渗出一些透明的液体。他闭眼侧过头，死死咬着下唇，一言不发。

小黑见他不吃这套，发了狠地捏住他的下巴，手指一用力，喀哒一声，卸下了他的颌关

节，无限疼地睁大眼，又说不出话，只能用快喷出火的眼睛看着他，小黑旁若无睹，毫不留情地插进他的嘴里，挺身一顶顶到了喉咙深处。

温热的口腔包裹上来，舒服得他差点直接射出来。

"师傅，看啊，我在你嘴里了哦"

他先是小幅度地抽插，最终直接整个抽出大半，再一顶顶入深处。

无限被他顶得胃里翻江倒海，几日没进食，什么东西也没有，只能阵阵干呕。

"师傅的嘴巴里好热……好舒服……唔——"

罗小黑欣赏着他脸上的表情，无限却只是皱眉闭着眼不愿看他，长长的睫毛簌簌扑朔着，仿佛垂死挣扎的蝴蝶。口水混着精液从嘴角淌下，落在地上，溅出一朵朵污浊的花。

罗小黑抚摸着他的脸颊，手上温柔的动作与身下凶狠的抽送形成了鲜明的对比。

"师傅为什么要闭着眼呢，师傅你看看我，看看我好不好~"

无限内心痛苦万分，他浑身累得仿佛散架一般，恨不得直接晕倒过去，可惜强硬的身体素质使他五感清明一直撑着，绷紧的后背如拉开的弓。

"师傅不睁眼的话，我可不能保证你睁眼后还能看见活的师娘了哦"

无限果然睁开眼，他眼角带红，如抹了嫣红的丹砂，深蓝色的眸子里泛着水光，罗小黑原以为会在这双眼睛里看见怨毒与恨意，可他看到了难过与绝望，那深如古井的眼里愣是没有半点怨恨。

他无端生出一股恨意，恨不得撕碎什么，他将硬着的下身从无限嘴里抽出，喀哒一声接上了他的下巴。

无限呜咽一声，下颚传来的疼痛使他使不上力，嘴里的液体全流了出来，一截粉色的舌若隐若现。

罗小黑粗暴地吻上他的嘴，勾出那截软舌，灵巧的用自己的与它纠缠在一起，撕扯啃咬，他突然想把眼前的人生吞下去，让他的骨他的血与自己的永远融合在一起，在自己的骨头上开出罪孽的花。

他把束缚着无限的铁丝全部撤去，将他放在硬床上。无限面朝下无力地趴着，手撑不住上半身，跪着的膝盖也在不住地发抖，柔韧的腰塌成一个惊人的弧度，靛蓝的长发铺了满床，如天幕一般，那躯体在昏暗的烛光下如月亮般皎洁，罗小黑执拗地想把这明月拖入欲望之中。

他粗热的欲望抵上无限股间紧闭的后穴，在毫无扩张的情况下一冲到底。

无限剧烈地挣扎了一下，他仰起脖子，眼睛倏地睁大，片刻之后，才疼得从喉间传出抽泣一般痛苦的呻吟。他的下身仿佛被巨物撕裂开来，疼得五脏六腑都在打颤，一人一妖交合的地方缓缓渗出殷红的血来。

"师傅，我真的在你里面了哦，你感受到了吗？"

回答他的只有压抑着痛苦的喘息，无限咬紧牙关，将所有示弱的呻吟都吞了回去。

"痛吗，师傅？"

"这根本比不上师傅带给我的痛啊！"

"我心里的痛，师傅可曾感受到一星半点？"

"每次看到你对着师娘笑，每次看见你抱着你的孩子，我都恨不得……恨不得将你永远关起来，天天操你，让你只看得见我"

"师傅，你说师娘要是醒来看见你被我压在下面，看见你像只母猫一样在我身下承欢呻吟，她会怎么想呢，她会不会直接晕过去啊哈哈哈哈哈，那也太没有意思了，你说是吧，师傅！"

无限不停地摇头，说不出半句话，他的手臂无力地向前伸，突然在枕头底下摸到了一块冰冷刺骨的东西，他用尽最后的力气反手抓住，绝望地刺向了身后的妖。

那是无限送给罗小黑的匕首。

"师傅？小黑拜见师傅！我有师傅了！"

温润如玉的青年将他扶起，抱在怀里，

"这柄匕首便给你防身用吧，是师傅给你的第一件礼物。"

罗小黑一直将它随身带着，这也是他离开无限家时带着的唯一一件东西，睡觉时也将它压在枕头下或者抱在怀里，仿佛那铁被捂热了之后，也能有那人的体温了。

罗小黑看清了那是什么东西，却不躲不闪，让那匕首刺进自己手臂里，猫妖的鲜血顺着他的手流向了二人相连着的地方。

"这下有足够的润滑了呢，师傅的后面太紧太干涩了。"

说完，便开始大力抽插，每一次都几乎整根拔出，只留一个头在里面，再全部没入，肉体拍打的声音和粘腻的水声不绝于耳，罗小黑的血染红了身下的床单。无限的乳首随着他大开大合的动作在粗糙的床单上摩擦，疼痛中带着一丝扭曲的快感。无限望着视野里晃动着的妻儿的身影，感受着身后利刃的贯穿，无声地咬紧了自己的手腕。

罗小黑仍带着尖利指甲的双手和灼热的嘴唇在他身上游走，留下道道红痕和点点淤青，像是带着满腔恨意在他身上搓揉，又像是沙漠中垂死之人见到绿洲那样吸啜，他尝到无限身上的汗水味，咸到舌根有些发苦。

罗小黑眼中无端淌下两行清泪，

"师傅……师傅……小黑好想你……"

"……你杀了我吧……求你"

无限终于开口，第一句话却是求他杀了自己。那么高傲的无限啊，恐怕是第一次如此低声下气地，被压在身下侵犯着求人，却是求他杀了自己。

罗小黑燃烧着欲火的心一片冰凉，他突然不知道自己是谁，自己在干什么，他手足无措地退出无限的身体，将无限抱在怀里，像小时候那样不停地喊他，蹭着他的脸，无限偏过头，流下两行泪，眼里尽是温柔。

师傅……哭了?

"小黑，回来吧……"

"回……来？"

"回来吧……"

"小黑……"

"小黑！"

他仿佛突然挨了一记重锤，痛苦地捂着头剧烈地颤抖着。

不对，我为什么在这里？

我不应该在这里……

我应该……

我应该在……

"小黑！"

"小黑！！"

罗小黑倏地睁眼，眼前是无限担忧的脸，见他醒来，终于露出一抹安心的微笑，罗小黑却笑不出来，他记忆尤在，仿佛一个刚从地狱里爬出的厉鬼。


End file.
